


Destiel (Sam's POV)

by castieldeansangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castieldeansangel/pseuds/castieldeansangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sam finds out Dean and Cas are in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel (Sam's POV)

Sam had seen millions of girls doing the walk of shame in the morning, while watching tv or doing research, so he wouldn't have been surprise if he had found another girl with clothes that had obviously spent a long time on the floor, disheveled hair and smeared make-up. But that wasn't it. Oh, no. What he had seen that morning was a very happy Castiel, wearing a loose Led Zeppelin shirt, which he would swear was Dean's. He also had a tousled mass of black hair and red stains in the white skin of his neck.  _Hickeys_ Sam shuddered. The last thing he noticed were the briefs, Castiel, the Angel of the Lord who always wore at least three layers of clothes was wearing just briefs. Sam gulped and glared somewhere else.  _  
_

"Good morning, Sam." He was radiant, his smile was bright and there was a little sparkle in his deep blue eyes. Sam watched him as he moved around looking for a filter for the old coffee maker.  _A_ _t least this place has a coffee maker_ Sam thought of all the times he had to drive ten minutes just to get a not very decent coffee. 

"Hey, Cas." The hunter managed to say without stuttering. "You slept well?"

"Yes, not much, but it was good." The innocence on his face made Sam want to punch his brother. No one knew his brother better than him.  _If you hurt him, Dean Winchester, I'll kill you myself._  Lips pressed together, he forced himself to nod. "That's great."

He fled out of the little kitchen in their motel room, afraid that Cas' obliviousness may make him say things Sam doesn't want to hear. He plopped down on the couch in front of the little television, turning it on and changing channels until he found something "good" to watch. He was starting to get into the documental about Africa, when he heard a giggle. 

Standing in the kitchen, that he could see thanks to a half opened door, were his brother and his angel. Cas' head was buried in Dean's chest, whose chin was resting on the shorter man's head and arms around his waist. Castiel was hugging him by the neck. 

He lowered the volume a little bit and heard Dean's soft humming, he recognized the song  _Stairway to heaven._

Dean looked in peace, and for the first time in a very long time, he seemed utterly happy. Sam sighed and turned his attention to the TV again. In that moment he knew Dean wouldn't hurt Cas, he knew he  _loved_  Cas. 


End file.
